


Don’t Cry Over Spilt Coffee

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry wanted to make Severus happy in the morning. Something went amiss.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Don’t Cry Over Spilt Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Serevus woke up with a start when something hot splashed on his arm. The sound of china shattering and a quite yelp followed. 

Severus quickly turned to the sounds of some kind of disaster and saw a puddle of coffee on the bed sheet and an upset looking Harry trying to clear the mess with a napkin. 

“What are you doing?” Severus has already understood what was going on and was secretly pleased. 

Harry looked like he was about to cry. “I wanted to bring you coffee in bed. But the cup slipped and…” Harry smeared more coffee on the sheets. 

Severus lay on his side, with his head propped up on his hand. He summoned his wand wordlessly and cleared the mess with one flick, and tugged Harry onto the bed. 

There was a drop of coffee on Harry’s hand that Severus’ cleaning charm missed. He gently kissed it away. Harry burrowed into Severus, holding him tightly. Severus gently stroked Harry’s hair. Harry mumbled something into Severus’ neck. 

“What was it?” Severus continued to pet Harry’s hair.

“I said I’m clumsy.” Severus chuckled at hearing this. “Well, yes, you are.” He could feel Harry huffing into his chest. “But it doesn’t make you less adorable.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head. 

“I’ll do it properly next time.”

Severus smiled. “I’ll be awaiting it with all my heart.”


End file.
